sannin_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Make a Character
Ok people this is the wiki page on how to make a character. We all know that character's and such are really big on the site since you need a character to pretty much do anything. so i'm here to help you make your character: =Step 1. Read the Rules= Since this will most likely be your first time accessing the forum so this is the place to start. Remember to read all rules before proceeding. Make sure you understand ALL of the rules. Do not ask any moderator nor administrator about why they are banning you, because all they will say is "You should have read the rules" so read them as many times as you can before joining and making your character. =Step 2. Research= Once you have the rules down pact take a tour of this site and look at the various users and clans to become acquainted with how their info is displayed. Most users pages wont be filled in though since we are always adding people. Even though they may not be complete look at them. Get the feel and understanding for the character. Remember research is a role players best tool. =Step 3. Sign Up= Once you've done your research and all this and that its time to sign up to join the sannin central community. Now there is three things to consider before doing this. * What your character's name is- ** Make Sure its a name you can stick with because you cant change it after registering. ** Make sure its not already taken-This can cause many a problem later on. * What Clan Your Joining ** Make sure you've done your research on every clan ** Make Sure its a clan you can stick with. Remember to research each person in the clan first. * Know which village your joining. Trust me this will save alot of trouble later on. Do your research on villages before joining them. =Step. 4 Creating Your Character= Now you've finally signed up and your all happy. So now what do you do. Well the first most logical thing is this, Create your character. Now creating your character isn't all that much difficult. Just make sure you understand what its asking for. ---- * Name: This is your characters name. It is also the topics name. Make sure that you have done the research on the clans before putting your last name. If you need help creating a japanse first name here's a site that can help you. Translator * Gender: This is your character's gender. It really doesn't matter if your male or female. But on a forum with clans and relationships it saves alot of people from the confusion. * Village: This is the village/ faction your with its very simple. Make sure that this is the you have done a lot of research on and that this is the village you want to join. *Rank: This is also very simple. All users start out as an Academy Student, UNLESS they were an Original Character that recently died. Users who resign up after they're canon character dies must start off at Academy Student. *Age: Make sure that this is in the average area for your rank. Not all of you are prodigies. And not all of you are going to become Jonin when your 12. So please for the sake of the site just grow up. (In RP terms) *Height: Both of these are self explanatory *Weight: *Element: Depending on your clan you may already have an element to begin with **ex: Kouseitan'i Clan->Fire Thats ok. That just means that you gain your second element when your chuunin and your third at jonin. Only kages may have more than 3 elements. BUT THEY MUST BE TRAINED IN. you cannot say of i have earth yet you have not trained in it and it was not one of your original Elements. Furthermore if elemental mastery is not your Bloodline. YOU MAY NOT CONTROL ALL OF THE ELEMENTS at the most a kage can control 4 elements. FOUR! This issue and topic is debated alot and that is the final deal. *Summonings: Ok then everyone wants to have those uber pwnage summons that they see in the canon and figure he why cant i have one as well. I'm going to tell you this now. the answer is no. You may not have a humongous demonic dragon that can destroy planets at genin level. not only is that god mod it is also impractical. *Bio: Ok this is self explanatory. Tell us the background of your character. Make sure it is as detailed as possible. Atleast on a paragraph minimum if your really detailed *Family Members: This only applies if you are in a clan. *Team mates: This is for your team in your genin and chuunin cells. *Sensei: Just as it applies *Equipment: This is the equipment that you carry on you. Please keep it reasonable don't say you have 200 kunai when the average kunai pouch can only hold 20. *Outfit: Describe your character tell us what he looks like. If writing what he looks like needs to be at least a paragraph. If you have a picture that would be great too. But often times pictures don't describe the placement of things such as weapons. *Strengths: Your strengths what your good at. Everyone has one just tell us what your good at. But don't go overboard. You cant be good at everything. Especially since your probably joining as an Academy Student. So take things easy and gain other strengths later. *weakness's: Everyone has a weakness just tell us what yours is. You cannot say you don't have one. Just be fair and say you have one. Over time you may be able to overcome that weakness. *Abilities: Tell us abilities you have. Can you fly, walk on water, turn water into wine? All of these must be explained in your bio for you to have them. *Bloodline: What bloodline do you have. This space is usually filled with the name of the clan. *Jutsu: keep it to your level plus the limits for the amount of jutsu are. **AS-10 Rank: E **Genin-15 Rank: E,D,C **Chuunin-20 Rank: E,D,C,B,A **Jounin-25 Rank: All **S-Rank Ninja aka S-jounin: 35 Ranks: All **SS-Rank aka Sannin: Limitless Ranks: All **Kage-Limitless-Ranks: All **Anbu black ops members get 5 extra slots Make sure not to have god modish jutsu. Remember that all jutsu have comebacks even extremely strong ones. The stronger the technique. The bigger the comeback there is. *Finishers: Finishing moves will be strong jutsu that can be used if both players agree on the outcome you may have 5 finishers. in a finisher as it is the end of a fight you MAY autohit but a finisher is only to be used when ** A. The opponent is incapable of dodging nor blocking. ** B. The opponent is trapped ** C. The opponent has clearly ignored what you did. NOTE: finishers may be used as normal jutsu but can only be used once per fight and canot autohit in the middle of a fight. Category:Guides